


Masquerade

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Communty: fmagiftexchange, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maes invites Roy to a costume party.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costumes

“This is a stupid idea,” Roy muttered. How he’d let Maes talk him into this was beyond him. It was worse than when he’d tricked Roy into wearing clothes he chose for the night. Maes’s taste was suspect at best. Now, he’d gotten decked out for a costume party, wearing an outfit his mother and ‘sisters’ told him he looked amazing in – but Roy wasn’t so sure. The brim of the stupid hat masked most of his face, and the fluffy feather kept tickling the back of his neck. Roy was sure he’d be peeling it off before the night was over. And the rest of the outfit – broadened shoulders with a tight waist, ruffles spilling down the front of the shirt and enhanced by the close fit of the jacket, a sash around his waist – Roy wasn’t sure what his look was supposed to be beyond ridiculous.

“The car’s waiting, Roy-boy!” his mother shouted, and Roy reluctantly left his mirror. The fact Maes hired a car made him that much more concerned, and that Maes wasn’t waiting in the cab made his gut clench. Was this another one of Maes’s harebrained stunts? His friend’s absence in the cab worried Roy more than he liked, and he mentally counted the ways he could make Maes pay if he was pulling a prank.

The cab dropped him off at a nondescript building, and Roy frowned, not closing the door just yet. “Maes,” he muttered, where the hell are you?” If this was some sort of party, shouldn’t there be people gathered around? “Wait here,” he told the driver, and walked to the door of building. Twisting the knob, he was relieved it moved easily, though he still felt weird going inside.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.


	2. Taking Off the Masks

Music flooded the room, and lights sparked off decorations. Roy stood in the doorway, trying to take it all in. There were people, more than he’d expected, all dressed in fantastic costumes. He spotted a lion dancing with a Xingese princess, or what would pass in Amestris as a Xingese princess, and what appeared to be a series of people impersonating a rainbow. Someone dressed in a double horned hat appeared within his field of vision and Roy nodded, recognizing the wide shoulders and lanky build. Maes. He strolled toward the jester, watching the eyes behind the half-mask.

Maes’s usual mocking smile was absent but Roy could feel his eyes like a physical weight as he approached. “So,” he said, “it really is a party.”

“What did you expect, Roy?” Maes’s voice wasn’t pitched as high as normal. “I invited you to a costume party.”

“You did,” Roy agreed, glancing around. “So, what are we supposed to be doing here, anyway?”

Maes draped an arm around his shoulder. “I’ll show you.” Guiding Roy across the floor, Maes took him down a hall. The music faded as he opened a door, bowing as he ushered Roy through it.

“Cut it out, Hughes,” Roy said, then stopped abruptly as he realized what Maes had set up here. A bed, luxurious with pillows, a table with strawberries and grapes, an array of candles set in front of a mirror that reflected the bed back. “What is this?”

Maes grinned, pulling the feather from Roy’s hat and tickling the back of his neck. “It’s payback for saying I’m not romantic enough, dummy. Now get on the bed, and let’s have some fun before we join the party.”

Roy wasn’t about to disagree.


End file.
